Writing for My Life
by LightingYourDarkness
Summary: Modern, AU Guinevere, known as Gwen, is the plain jane at her local university. Her diary is her let-out, until she finds her life being brought to new levels by a young man named Arthur. Is he all that she seems to be? Will Gwen end up more satisfied with what she left behind, than what she comes to know?
1. Chapter 1

_When someone told me I should write my story, I never exactly thought that I'd take her seriously. Even when this person was my best friend, Morgan. _

_ Lately she's been all about finding me my talent, or well as she says 'groove'. My life isn't very interesting, but….I guess you will have to be the judge of that. _

"Earth to Gwen!" My locker slammed shut in my face, causing my pencil to go askew on the page. I frowned, and pushed the ever-present lock of curly hair out of my eyes.

"What? I was taking you seriously." I complained, the edge only slightly coming into my voice, as I began to erase the squiggle of a line she'd caused me to make.

"Hello, don't take me that seriously!"Morgan dropped my journal in my bag, and quickly brushed some lip-gloss over my scuffed lips. "Preppies and jocks at four o'clock."

For finally being in University, I was beginning to figure that we still used a hell lot of our high school terminations.

I had never liked the overall amount of noise that boys make in general. Maybe that is why I've….never…had a date. I absentmindedly pulled at the curl again, already bored. How was leaning up against the hallways to impress boys any use? It sure didn't seem to be, when all they did was wink at the cute ones and lumber on pass the plain-janes. Well, the plain-janes being me.

I watched with an almost gaping mouth at Morgan's expert flirtations, and find myself wishing I was invisible. Morgan had her first boyfriend in the fourth grade, and lost her virginity as a freshman in high school. Why do I bother remembering? Because, I, Guinevere Wren Thomas was the little nerd who always followed at her heels, pathetically.

My thoughts have wondered, and the boys have mostly gone. Well, all but….one. Why was that one staring at me?

Blushing several shades of a bright pink, I look away. Up, down, spinning around. Don't I wish I was anywhere but here? The first time a boy notices me, and I totally blow it.

Stunning blonde hair, blue eyes are surprisingly not what I notice. He's kicking a football to the beat of some music, playing three rooms down.

I smile in spite of myself, and he winks. How daring, to wink at someone he doesn't even know! His backpack bounces along to the rhythm that he's creating with the ball, and I have a hard time catching the name that is scrawled messily on the tags.

Arthur Pendragon.

I pull out my journal, desperately squiggling.

_This is where my life changes. _

_ Well, in all my daydreaming, not a single change has happened to my life. Doors still slam in my face, and I am still perpetually late for class. It was just a wonderful boy, with a wonderful smile, who is wonderfully out of my league. _

_ His name still lingers too my brain, sticking like a tag. I can't lose it. Maybe I don't want to? _

I slam my journal shut, unable to concentrate on my scrawling. A rather intoxicated Morgan stumbles into our apartment. I am unsure whether to me frustrated, or amused.

After all, she is quite a cute drunk.

"Morgan. Lie down." I say quietly, but apparently she can't hear me, as she has just run into the wall on her way to the bathroom. "Morgan?"

I hear puking from the bathroom, and sigh. I'll have to clean it up before room check in the morning. With all the rule breaking she does, one would have thought that she'd be practically immunized to the consequences. Apparently not.

I pour a glass of soda, and fearfully advance into the bathroom. She does look miserable.

"You should know better by now, love." I smooth away her black hair from her face, and wipe it clean.

"Dun wanna know better…" She says quietly, sniffing.

"What happened tonight?" I bite back the retort. Whatever she needs right now, it isn't that. "Did you get in a fight with…?" Could I blame myself for not remembering her boyfriend's name? She broke up, and made up with them every two weeks.

Morgan nodded dismally, but didn't recount his name to me.

"C'mon, let's go to bed." I put an arm around her waist, and helped her into one of the two beds in the dorm. "There's room check tomorrow…." It was a weak mention, and I know I'll be doing it anyway. That doesn't make cleaning up puke at 2 A.M fun, however.

"Canna you do itt?" She moans, placing a pillow over her head.

I nod, and look around the room. It will be a busy night.

_It must have been 4 A.M when I finally flopped into bed. I am beginning to see, that my life really isn't interesting, and in many ways I really am a 'Plain Jane'. Maybe I should have taken that as a compliment when I could have. I mean, this morning, Morgan's party girl self doesn't look too happy. _

_ Or rested. _

_ Did I mention she was up puking until four? It was a long night. Not that I expect things to change. I must have been crazy when I wrote that. Crazy, or crazy embarrassed. _

I slipped my diary into my backpack, deciding to go for a walk, while Morgan was finally knocked out.

The air was fresh, and swung through my hair like it wanted to dance. I giggled, and looked in a puddle at my jumbled reflection.

"Wow….." Now that was not unexpected, seeing as I'd spent most of the night awake. The clock tower struck noon, but surprisingly not many others were up and around.

Maybe that wasn't so bad. I smiled, and making sure no one was looking, jumped into the puddle.

Water splashed up around my jeans, and even high enough up to hit my bronze cheeks. I did it again. And again.

Not a person to see! Perhaps I was rethinking solitude being a bad thing.

"That looks like fun."

Oh. My. God. Yes, solitude. I'd go hide in a hole forever. I turned, clutching my bag to my chest, as if it could hide me. "H-Hi…"

It was him. Arthur. That beautiful name that I hadn't been able to get out of my head. Well, more importantly, that beautiful boy was standing right in front of me!

I remained silent, my thoughts pounding through my head, afraid I'd blow it again.

He got the wrong impression. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." Arthur tossed his ball towards another near puddle, seeming to find delight when it splashed.

I felt surprise crawl up my skin. I had heard these words before, but why did this time they seem so different? "My name…it's Guinevere."

I was….smiling?

_Maybe, my craziness….I'd like to hang onto it. Forever and ever?_


	2. Chapter 2

_I keep asking myself, over and over, what could be so bad about having a friend that is a boy? It's not exactly like he's my boyfriend. Well, it's not like I wasn't wishing either. As it is my grandparents would freak! And all he did was walk me to the coffee shop! _

I sigh, placing my pencil in the cranny of the book, shutting it, and watching Arthur's form linger for a moment before he leaves. Already, I am fascinated by him, and I cannot deny it. I won't deny it.

Once again, I lean over my journal to recount the early morning happenings, but as I am thinking, I remember something. Morgan urged me to tell a story. Why not I do just that?

My chapped lips spread into a grin as even my seemingly boring life already begins to brighten up at the prospect of reading it back as a book one day, and I once again get to work, quickly penning my scrawls across the page.

_"You know," Arthur said . "It isn't that typical to find a girl dancing in puddles on a rainy weekday morning." _

_ "No, I guess not." I laughed, as he splashed some of the cool, although dirty, water towards my boots. "But the non-typical faces are the ones people remember best." The comment was accompanied by a shrug as I once again kicked up mud, determined to win the little battle. _

_ "True story!" He joined in my laugh, throwing his head back in a way that reminded me of a young child.. It was sweet. "You have a very non-typical face, Guinevere."_

_ I tilted my head in bare curiosity. _

_ "I mean," Arthur seemed to redden a bit, as though he'd thought I'd understand his insinuations. "A face I'd like to remember."_

_ "Oh! Oh…" I bit my lip, and bowed my head in sudden realization of what he'd just said. "Thank you…" Perhaps the fact that I hadn't eaten any breakfast was getting to me, I was suddenly dizzy and my fingers were a bit numb. _

_ "Your welcome." His grin was cheeky, as we continued splashing. _

_Well, we did, but only until I passed out cold onto the wet grass. Staying up the night, eating nothing, and playing in the rain had begun to get to my body's nerves. It wasn't long before I felt someone shaking me awake, and I would have turned a bright pink, if my face hadn't been determined to be blue with cold._

"_Gwen! Gwen! Hey, are you okay?" Arthur was shaking my shoulder, and peering at me with worried eyes. I had never once told him my nickname, yet somehow he knew it. _

"_Oh…god. What happened?" I tried to focus on his face, and eventually did. _

"_You passed out."_

_I eventually persuaded Arthur not to take me to the nurse, and he insisted the only replacement was a warm cup of coffee. Well, I couldn't rightly deny that. He had pressed his raincoat around my shoulders as well, and it was then that it occurred to me – this was perhaps the first gentlemen that had ever once been in my life. _

It was the warmth of the jacket across my shoulders that brought me back to the present, with a jolt, and I realized how lost I had gotten in my writing. The clock above the mantel read 1pm. My stomach growled with hunger, and I realized it was lunchtime.

Before I could get up to order my food, someone tapped on my shoulder. For me, this was unusual. I was the one no one noticed, right? He was tall, had black hair, big sweet brown eyes, and an innocent expression.

I had to smile. "May I help you?" This was the second boy to come to my acquaintance in twenty-four hours. Where had they all been when I was younger? And, in my opinion, much prettier.

"May I sit?" He piped. His accent wasn't familiar, but I could eventually put a hold on it. Irish. Morgan still had a string of an Irish accent, although her family had left Ireland when she was merely a babe.

"Oh, yes, of course!" I said quickly, and he slid into the bench, while I took the liberty to observe his way of dress. It was clean, and neat but not quite as elegant as Arthur's. "Feel free."

"Thanks." He grinned, and held his hand out for me to shake. I took it. "You can call me Merlin."

I pulled my hand away slowly, finding comfort in the warmth of Arthur's jacket. "It is lovely to meet you….Merlin." Who would name their child Merlin?

He sensed my unease. "Both of my parents are English Literature Professors, and are rather infatuated with the entire….Camelot legend."

"Oh." Now it made a little more sense, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He must have been…teased a lot. "I see."

"Yes, we live in a castle." Merlin continued.

I peered at him, brown eyes widening.

"Just kidding." He joked, and lightly jostled my arm. "Back to business."

"Of course." I nodded, and curled my knees up to my chest. "What business exactly are we talking about?" He seemed nice enough, but as of yet I had no idea who he really was.

"Morgan. Your, roommate. She's my girlfriend…well….sort of?" Even he seemed confused by my roomie's long train of emotions.

The puzzle pieces fit. "Oh. Now I know you. Well, yes. No? She talks about you." That was all I could manage in my mumblings.

Merlin laughed, loud and merry, enough that people stared. He seemed to enjoy the attention, I didn't. "Well, that would be good. You see, she's not doing so well."

"That much I know." I interrupted.

"And I need to find a way to win her back."

_My life was at a level 10 for confusing. Just in one day, I had met two boys. One had taken me to coffee and left me in his jacket when it was cold, the other, sweet and innocent, needed me to help him win back my best friend. What happened to Plain-Jane Gwen who could live her life with no interruptions?___


End file.
